Finger exercising devices have found widespread use in strength and endurance training applications, as well as in therapeutic applications to overcome physiological dysfunction and injury. Various type of finger and hand exercise devices have been developed, such as a large v-spring having handles on either leg which are held in the hand and repeatedly squeezed together. Another device features two parallel handles which are urged apart by an arrangement of spring or elastomeric bands which are grasped between the thumb and forefingers and squeezed together. Yet another style of hand exerciser features individual spring-activated plungers and an opposing spring activated palm rest. Still others utilize a wristband or glove arrangement having an array of elastomeric tethers running from the fingers to an anchor point. Various other shapes and styles of squeezable foam rubber devices have also been used.
Conventional hand exercise devices may have drawbacks, because they rely upon the user to faithfully perform the necessary exercises to achieve a desired outcome, such as improved strength, dexterity, or recovery from dysfunction or injury. Moreover, conventional hand exercise devices have limitations in that they are passive devices which cannot effectively enable a therapist or trainer to monitor a user's progress or compliance with a prescribed exercise regimen.